Love The Way You Lie
by I Prey On Blonde Boys
Summary: They couldn't stop hurting each other, no matter how much they tried.  They needed the pain, the fire that it brought them.  Without the yelling and the physical pain they caused each other they couldn't live.  R&R AU Title and lyrics not mine Eminem's


You swore you'd never hit 'em

Never do nothing to hurt 'em

Now you're in each other's face

Spewing venom

And your words

When you spit 'em

You push

Pull each other's hair

Scratch, claw, bit 'em

Throw 'em down

Love The Way You Lie

Eminem ft Rihanna

* * *

She couldn't help herself.

Watching that blonde chick draping herself all over Hermione's boyfriend was hard. Watching Draco allow her to was more painful. The pain was burning her body, lapping at her weakness and making her hot. She sneered angrily, a habit she'd picked up from Draco in their year of dating, she slammed her drink down onto the bar, the liquid sloshing over the side. She growled her entire being bristling and tightening as the blonde ran her hot pink nails down his pale muscled arm and blew in his ear. Hermione huffed angrily before pasting on a silky smile that spoke wonders for any of the male species in the bar. She swung around trying to find someone worthy of her revenge.

Her eyes zeroed in on a nice looking red head across the bar nursing what looked like a whiskey. She smiled, he was muscled and had a tattoo of a giant W on his arm. She wasn't sure what the W stood for but it didn't matter. He looked like someone that would anger Draco and that's all that mattered. She hopped down from the bar stool her luscious caramel curls bouncing around her as she landed on the balls of her feet so as not to break her boot heels. She shook out her hair before stalking towards the man, shaking her hips ever so slightly. It was all she could to not laugh evilly as she approached him. She could feel eyes on her and she knew Draco well enough to know that it was Draco's intense grey eyes following. It only fueled her anger more to know that he was watching.

Cocking her head to the side she parted her lips and tapped the man coyly on the arm. When he turned slightly she smiled and gestured towards the stool next to him. Power seeping through her she climbed onto the stool her hand lingering on his sharp bicep. She admired her prey before turning the slightest bit as the man stuttered out his name already transfixed on her breasts. She caught the stormy grey eyes she knew so well and smirked before going in for the kill. Cutting the man off from whatever he was about to say she crushed her lips to his, cringing slightly at the roughness of his lips. Draco's lips were like melted chocolate whenever they kissed, soft and stealthy, slow and silky. This mans lips were coarse and rough, sloppy as he kissed back surprised.

The next thing she heard was glass shattering and a muttered curse as Draco smashed a beer bottle across the man's head. She jumped as glass sprayed all over her, turning her head away just in time to not get glass in her eyes. Draco's hand pulled her away from the man, his grip painful but invigorating as he pulled her behind him. The man stood to fight, glass shimmering in his red hair. She felt triumphant as Draco punched the man sending him flying to the ground. He'd taken her bait. Heat grew inside her as Draco pulled her forcefully out of the bar, his fingers digging into the soft skin of her wrist. She knew she should feel scared, broken even, but all she felt was excitement. She lived for this. She _loved _this.

She stayed silent as Draco started yelling at her as soon as they hit the alleyway next to the bar. She knew what was coming. His hands wrapped tightly around her biceps, gripping her so hard that she cried out in pain, the pressure too much. He smirked as his name was shouted huskily through the empty alleyway. He pushed her against the brick wall of the bar, remembering the sight of her lips colliding with someone else's. She pushed against him using her entire body to try to move away from him. He pressed his chest against hers to stop her upper movement but didn't anticipate her next move. Her long nails scraped off layers of the skin of his face, drawing scarlet drops of blood that marched her nails perfectly. She shouted again as fisted her hair tightly in his hand and pulled her head to the side, painfully so. But her shouts of outrage turned to moans of ecstasy as his lips ravaged her neck. He knew how to get her to comply to him. But she came to her senses and took her chance by kneeing him deep in his stomach.

He shouted out as he fell his insides twisting in pain as she stared down at him in shock. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She wanted to win. That's what it was. A game between them, both strong players. She couldn't wait though for him to stand. She ran trying to get away before he got back up. She was tired of the game for the day. It was always exhilarating and hardcore in the beginning but by the end when they really hurt each other that's when it got old and exhausting. She knew she should want it to stop, to get away from it all but she couldn't. She loved the way it hurt. The way it stung her to hurt him. She loved how he hurt her, sexually or physically it always turned her on. She liked the fights they had and no matter how much she wished she didn't she did.

She runs as fast as her heeled boots will take her, her face torn with anger and pain tears streaming relentlessly. She's sobbing so loud that she can't even hear him come up behind her. One hand wraps around the back of her neck loosely and the other grips her bicep. She turns around and lands a fist at his face sending him back to the ground. She spins around her hair spinning around her head as she tries to run. His hand grabs her ankle and she falls to the ground her entire front aching painfully as it crashes to the pavement. It hurts but the pain comes worse when he crawls on top of her and starts shouting. She yells back for him flirting his words and hers colliding like gibberish. She can't hear what he's really saying and she's unsure of what exactly she herself was accusing. All she knows is that the more they yell the better she feels. The more pain he caused her, the better she felt. The pain felt good and she loved it.

Tired of him yelling at her she snarled, the sound animalistic like a wild panther and sank her teeth into the exposed skin of his neck. He roared, his cry a mixture of pain and ecstasy as her sharp teeth sink into his skin, leaving her mark on him. He can't take it anymore, he crushes his lips to hers, so hard he knows that he bruised her. Their kisses were fast and frantic desperately trying to get close to each other. Tongues battling for dominance her nails dug into his arms and he groaned low in his chest, sending vibrations through her at the sound. She smirked in triumph believing that she'd won. But she hadn't.

With strong hands he tore open her blouse, the little blue buttons popping off and spreading throughout the alleyway. He licked and sucked all the way down her neck, between her bare breasts and down her flat stomach. She wriggled underneath him as his teeth nibbled on the skin just above her tiny little shorts, the palms of his hands cupping her breasts gently. She arched against him, moaning out his name. He grinned in triumph and quickly undid the button of her jean shorts with his teeth. She choked back a moan as his teeth grazed the barest top of her panties, which were more soaked than a Niagara Falls observation deck. Every breath he took, every muttered curse turned her on further. She was surprised she hadn't cum from that alone.

Suddenly, his hands wrenched her wrists up above her head, painfully fast. She shrieked in pain and lust, her chest heaving with pants that made her think she'd just ran a marathon. He paused suddenly, taking a moment to merely observe her. The perfect creamy breasts that were dusted pink from the heat of her lust. He panted above her, the thin wife beater he wore the only thing between their torsos. He didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to hurt her or have sex with her in the middle of a nasty alleyway. But he couldn't stop. It was only at times like this did he feel so alive.

* * *

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the situation and the alternate universe I have put them in. **

**Please review if you want the other half of this TWO SHOT!**

**TWO SHOT!**


End file.
